


Breakfast in Bed

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Ficlet, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Breakfast's cooking.<br/>Disclaimer:  I wish I made money off of writing fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Parker bolted upright in bed, her nose twitching. 

“What is it, baby?” Hardison mumbled, rubbing the small of her back.

“Breakfast. I smell bacon.” Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she sniffed. “Bacon and eggs.” 

“Eliot’s making breakfast,” Hardison said. “He does that.” 

“Breakfast.” Parker hopped out of bed, turning around to give Hardison a kiss on his nose. “I’m hungry.” Grabbing a shirt, she pulled it on, her tousled head popping out of the neck hole. She grinned at Hardison. “I’m going to eat breakfast!” 

Hardison rolled to his side, pulling the pillow up over his head. “You do that, baby,” he murmured. Bacon wasn’t enough to get him out of bed. Maybe breakfast in bed, eaten off of Parker. His smile was short-lived, considering how many ways Eliot knew how to kill a man, and how long the threats would go on if he didn’t get up and join them for breakfast. “Oh, damn.” This relationship really took some getting used to.


End file.
